Friends
by Kiku Rukawa
Summary: Last chapter uploaded. This is a Non-Yaoi HanaRu Story. Does Fire-like Hanamichi and Ice-like Rukawa be friend?
1. 1

**Friends**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the NON-YAOI HanaRu story. I am interesting in the two very different characters inside SD. One is fire and one is ice. Are their mind as same as their exterior showed?

Chapter 1

I always wonder how a person can have such great different when he is playing basketball. It seems that he has nothing but only basketball. It seems that all his life is only for basketball. But how can a people be like this? Is it because the only thing he can find to support him and always stand with him is basketball? Basketball, however, is only a thing not a person. 

I still remember the first time we met. He stood at the roof floor after fighting with the guys who target actually was me. 

"Are you with them? Friends?" He asked. 

I felt that he was nerves and tense when he saw us. I didn't know who he was but I saw the suppressed loneliness and helplessness hidden in the deepest of his eyes. Those just like mine in the past when my dad left me and my mum was too sad and sick. I wouldn¡¦t recover if not my best friends always standing with me and supporting me. 

When I knew who he is, I just acted as if he is already my friend. I hit him by my powerful head, which I already do to my friends. I was success because after that powerful head-hit, I couldn¡¦t see any loneliness inside his eye but only the fire of anger. Those eyes seem alive. 

Now during break, I see him again at his usual position. He stands at the corner of the gym leaning on the wall while eyes fix on the space, mutely and emotionlessly as usual. His arm is still bandaged. I don't know why, I can feel the loneliness deeply inside his heart although he wants to hide it.

I always do not miss any chance to tease him and make him angry. However, he tries to ignore me all the time today because of the talk we had before practice. 

Flashback 

"How's your arm?"

He stares at me without saying a word. 

"Why did you sit in the park with your arm bleeding?"

"What do you want to know?" He tensed. 

"I just want to help." I said. 

"I am fine." He replied softly. 

"You were fine? Don't lie to yourself."

His eyes widened. I could see some emotion flashed past. I look straight into his eyes. But he closes his eyes in order to hide the emotion. 

"Tell me, Rukawa." I said, "I just want to help, otherwise, I won't..." 

"I am fine." He muttered before I finished the sentence. 

"Fine." I shouted and walked away. 

End of flashback 

I shouldn't walk away. I should insist to get the answer. I should know that he always acts like he doesn't care anything. He shrugs when he doesn't want to reply. He stares when he doesn't know how to reply. He closes his eyes when he is too tire to reply.

Everyone sees his cold façade and thinks his inside is as cold as outside. I see his cold façade too but I can see through to inside that darkness and helplessness deeply intervene his heart. People freeze when he stares at them but I shock because I feel nothing inside - not a little hint of alive. 

This is already the 2nd term now, he plays basketball with us for more than 3 months but he still seldom talks to us. He still doesn't join our after-practice activities. Although he sometimes teaches the new members some basketball techniques, he doesn't change much at all. The new members are too scare of his cold appearance and they seldom talk to him. We, the old members, are used to his quiet and always leave him alone. 

I look at his direction again. He doesn't move a centimeter nor change his pose. His eyes still contain nothing when he is standing alone at the corner. But he seems tired, tired to alive. What has happened to him? 

I don't want to see people like the I was before. Living without any spirit. I want to support him. I want to be his friend. I want he can have at least a friend. I want to see the fire of live inside his eyes. I want him to survive just like I did. 

--End of chapter 1-- 

This is mostly a Hanamachi's POV. I hope you like this chapter. Review please. 


	2. 2

**Friends**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the NON-YAOI HanaRu story. I am interesting in the two very different characters inside SD. One is fire and one is ice. Are their mind as same as their exterior showed?

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

Hana might be a bit OOC because chapter 1 is the thought inside his mind. But, when he talks to others, he will as same as usual (I try to do this). 

* * *

Chapter 2

Practice ended. Rukawa wanted to stay but was forced to leave by Ryota because of his injured arm. I wouldn't understand why Rukawa wanted to stay for more practice when his arm was injured. While I was walking to the exit, I heard Yohei's voice.

"Hana!" Yohei shouted, "Are you ready?"

"Hai...hai!" I replied running toward Yohei, "What's up?"

"Fatty (sorry I forgot his name) said to meet us at KFC." Yohei said.

"OK!" 

"They want to know what happened between you and Rukawa," He said.

I just wanted to reply when Ryota and Ayako came near.

"You and Rukawa?" Ayako asked uncertainly.

"Huh...? Ha...ha...The tensai doesn't have anything between that weak fox!" 

"Baka!" Ayako said, "Let's go."

"Date?" Yohei asked.

Both faces were reddened. Ayako didn't say anything and headed to the main gate while Ryota turned to us, noded and gave us a thumb.

"Let's go." Yohei said, "I am badly hungry."

I nodded.

When we were walking to the KFC, we saw Rukawa walking at the far end of the road and disappeared when he turned at the corner.

Yohei stared at me when I was looking at Rukawa.

"I really want to know why you suddenly act so interesting to Rukawa." He said.

"All began at a month before..." I said.

"Right, we better go to the KFC fast and you can explain everything to us." He said.

When we arrived, Fatty and others were there already with full table of food...

"Hey Hana, we ordered your favourite chicken wings," Fatty said, "quick and eat before cold."

I quickly walked to the table, sit down and started to eat my chicken wings.

While we were eating, Yohei suddenly brought the issue again.

"Hana, let's talk about you and Rukawa." He said.

"Right, we find that you are paying high attention to Rukawa after you come back," Fatty said, "and seem very concern on his being..."

"um...we wonder..." he continued, "do you shift your target to Rukawa?"

"What?" I shouted, "do you both think...think...that I ..."

How can I suppose to shout "do you think I am gay?" loudly.

I couldn't finish my sentence and looked at them, but they all nodded.

"Damn you both." I shouted, "I am ... I am... the HANDSOME TENSAI! And I definitely only love GIRL! G-I-R-L!!"

They all looked at me and laughed.

"You don't have to shout it so loud!" Yohei laugh, "You see, all people are looking at you."

I turned and saw every one looked at me.

"Men should love girl. Why do you have to shout it?" The old man sitting beside us asked me uncertainly.

They laughed again. I knew that my face should be reddened as tomato.

"STOP!" I shouted. 

"It is not like what you think!" I said, "I concern Rukawa just because it'd happened when I was in the clinic."

They looked at me wondering.

"It is like this..." I started to tell them the long story.

¡@

--End of chapter 2-- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I hope you like this chapter. Do any of you know the name of Hana's friends? I only know Yohei, but what are the names of another guys? Tell me if you know. Thanks. 

Review please. 


	3. 3

**Friends**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the NON-YAOI HanaRu story. I am interesting in the two very different characters inside SD. One is fire and one is ice. Are their mind as same as their exterior showed?

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

Thanks **_the nutty imp_** telling me the names. 

* * *

Chapter 3

_I was reading the letter from my beloved girl on the beach after finished the healthy-but-not-tasty lunch at the clinic. That was the first time I met Rukawa on the beach. He made me annoyed as he showed off his National jersey to me. But it was funny that he had such childish behaviour._

_"You, Teme!" I shouted, "You were chosen only because I was injured."_

_He turned without saying anything. I was just angry to him but then I had to re-start my exercise again. This was the first time we met during the holiday._

_While at the weeks went on, he came everyday following the same route, jogging along on the beach, visiting me unfriendly but talking to me._

* * *

"What? Rukawa talked to you?" Yohei exclaimed.

"Unexpected." I nodded, "But only few words in the sentence."

"Seems understood to this point." Yohei grinned.

"Actually it was mostly surprised me when he suddenly talked to me." I added.

"He started first?" They asked.

"Yeap." I replied and continued the story.

* * *

_It was the 3rd time Rukawa passed the beach. I never knew why he did this but I seemed used to see him everyday around 3:00pm jogging along on the beach. But that time, he suddenly sat down with his back to me. Of course, I ignored him as if he was not existing._

_"How's your back?" He muttered._

_"What?" I was surprised to hear his voice._

_"Your back." He muttered again but a bit louder._

_I smirked but I just wanted to tease him._

_"I couldn't hear you if you speak that soft." I said._

_He shrugged._

_"And I won't speak to anyone who is at his back to me." I added._

_I just wanted to see his reaction. It was funny to tease him because his reaction sometimes was not as everyone expected. _

_He kept silence._

_I just wanted to re-start our conversation as the conversation was started...um...quite friendly by Rukawa._

_But he stood up. I just thought he was going away but indeed, he came near and sat down beside me._

_I stared at him when he sat beside me. He still kept his poker face - expressionless and emotionless._

_"So?" He started again._

_"So?" I didn't understand._

_He sighed._

_"Your back." He said still softly._

_"Oh, right." I replied, "getting quite well now. I have done the rehabilitation for nearly 3 weeks."_

_He nodded mutely._

_"um...how's about you?" I asked._

_He shrugged without answering my question._

_"I can't get the meaning." I said._

_"Nothing special." He replied finally._

_What was the meaning of "Nothing special"? OK, maybe I should give him a more precise question._

_"How's your training?" I asked again._

_He shrugged again._

_"Hey!" I couldn't help._

_"so so." He looked at me and turned away then._

_Right, I didn't know that someone could start a conversation but giving some non-sense answer "faithfully". But I should patient because he was Rukawa, the ice block, shouldn't I?_

_After awhile, he stood up and started his jogging again._

* * *

"Woo, this was really a friendly conversation." Fatty said, "especially between you and Rukawa."

They all nodded.

"Actually I was quite surprised as he suddenly talked to me," I said, "although the conversation was limited in words."

"But what happened then?" Yohei asked.

* * *

_We started our peaceful conversation everyday then. He asked the same question "How's your back?" everyday. I replied the same answer to him everyday until one day._

_As usual, he jogged along the beach. When he approved me, he sat down beside me._

_"How's your back?" He asked._

_"Why can't you ask another questions?" I asked._

_He didn't say anything._

_"Fine!" I replied, "Doctor said I can have a little basketball game."_

_He turned to me like examining me. After finishing scanning, he gave me a new question!_

_"How's little?" He asked._

_I already used to his way of questioning. He was asking me what was the meaning of "a little basketball game"._

_"Ten minutes." I said._

_"When?" He asked again._

_I smiled._

_"Today." I replied, "I just wait you to come."_

_He stared at me and stood up then._

_"Move!" He commended._

* * *

"This was the first time Rukawa invited me to a game." I said happily.

"But of course, you lost finally." Yohei teased me.

"No!" I replied proudly.

"What?" They all shouted "How did Rukawa lose?".

I glared at them.

"We are only talking the truth." 

* * *

_He came everyday then practicing shooting with me._

_I was amazed to his accurate shooting. He didn't miss a shoot since we started shooting practice for 4 days._

_"Hey! Let's have a one on one." I said._

_He turned to me._

_"Doctor said I am fully recovered but just have to stay 2 week more for observation. I can play 20 minutes basketball now."_

_He nodded._

_"Yo!" I was happy that he accepted my challenge, "10 points to win."_

_"5 points." He said._

_"Um...why?"_

_"Too heavy otherwise." _

_He was quite thoughtful sometimes._

_I lost finally. I couldn't get pass him and I couldn't avoid his shoots. Although I thought that he already gave me an easy match, I was totally lost._

_"Jogging with me tomorrow." He said._

_I was surprised again for another invitation._

_"OK!" I muttered._

_He glared at me and left._

_So, we started jogging at the next day. _

_After 2 days 20-minute jogging, Rukawa started to have 15 minutes jogging and 10 minutes basketball game with me. Actually he was helping me to re-develop my basketball skills. I finally admitted that he was very good in basketball. But unexpectedly that he was also good in schedule and plan and leadership. I followed what he said to get back my basketball technique._

* * *

"Actually he taught me some steps during jogging that are good to enhance my basketball technique." I replied.

"He taught you!" they exclaimed.

"Yeap! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Yohei said, "Only surprised that you learnt from Rukawa so peacefully."

"Ha....ha... because I am Tensai!" I laughed.

They laughed too.

* * *

_But one day, he came with some distracted feeling in his eyes. During the game. he missed some shoots and I won the game. I should be happy to this result but I didn't because he was so unusual that day although he tried to keep his expressionless face._

_"What's happened?" I asked._

_He didn't reply._

_"You shouldn't lose." I said._

_He kept silence and picked up the ball turning to leave._

_"Wait!" I chased after him._

_He kept on walking._

_"Tell me." I required._

_He turned suddenly and stared hard to me._

_"You win." He said the fact calmly pretending nothing happened._

_"I am not talking the game." I shouted, "I am talking about you."_

_He shrugged and turned away._

_I followed him. We passed the clinic's area and I continued followed him._

_"Tell me." I only repeated the same line._

_He sighed._

_"Just leave me alone." He trembled. _

_I was shocked to his voice and emotion in his sentence. I just looked at his back until he was not at my sight._

* * *

"What happened?" Yohei asked.

"This was what I wanted to know during that time." I said softly.

"But he didn't tell you." He said.

"I find it out myself." I said.

They all looked at me.

¡@

--End of chapter 3-- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry to stop here but I have to think about what had happened to Rukawa. Do you have any ideas?

Review please. 


	4. 4

**Friends**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the NON-YAOI HanaRu story. I am interesting in the two very different characters inside SD. One is fire and one is ice. Are their mind as same as their exterior showed?

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

Thanks _**Hikaru Itsuko**_ and _**Ein Auftragskiller**_. 

_**Ein Auftragskiller**_: Thanks for your comments. I just want to make a friendship story. I know that might too hard for me especially to my English standard. However, we cannot assume every same-sex friends would become couple finally...it would be too terrible...^^! This is why I would like to write this story. 

* * *

Chapter 4

"I don't know why I suddenly care about Rukawa but I thought it is because Rukawa was being nice to me and helped me regain my basketball techniques. Although he still didn't show his emotion, he did treat me as a friend." I told Yohei and others.

They nodded.

"I went to the National Basketball site next day and found that Rukawa was already left. I asked Maki what had happened to Rukawa. They were not sure but they guessed it might be family problem because of the phone the night before. Maki then told me the details."

* * *

_//Flashback//_

_When they went outside to the corridor, they saw Rukawa talking to the phone and they "carelessly" overheard the conversation._

_"Please, mum, don't cry." Rukawa said, "Mum, just calm down. Everything would be alright. I will be back tonight...as earlier as possible."_

_Then it was the response from another side._

_"Dad haven't contacted me since we met last time." He answered._

_Another pause._

_"No! I haven't contacted dad neither." Rukawa sighed, "I even don't know the address and telephone number after you and dad moved to a new apartment...............No, I haven't blamed you. I..........."_

_Pause again._

_"Calm down, mum." Rukawa said in a louder tone, "I am not leaving you alone but I just don't know you would suddenly come back. I will be back tomorrow, OK? Go to take a hot bath and sleep. I will be back ASAP..."_

_Pause again._

_"...Where's Yoko-chan?" Rukawa took a deep breath, "She...she...goes somewhere...um...mum, I would tell you then"_

_..........._

_"Is he going to cry?" Dai Moroboshi from Aiwa asked._

_"donno..." Maki asked._

_"Who's Yoko-chan?"_

_They shook._

_.........._

_Finally Rukawa put back the receiver. Still at the same place looking down to the floor. They then went toward him._

_¡¨Rukawa? Are you alright, Rukawa?¡¨ Maki asked._

_Glared blankly to Maki._

_¡§What?¡¨ Rukawa said expressionlessly. _

_"Are you alright?¡¨ Maki asked, ¡§You looked pale."_

_¡§Sigh¡KI am OK!¡¨ Rukawa spoke in such soft voice which surprised everyone. None of them expected to hear such soft and expressive tone from Rukawa¡¦s mouth suddenly. _

* * *

"Rukawa informed the coach and left the National Traning Site then. Well actually he left after played basketball with me." I added, "It was only a week since he last visited me in the clinic. He keeps avoiding everyone."

"Even colder and isolated than before." Yohei said, "No wonder why the freshmen are too scare of him."

"Why didn't his parents contact him?" Fatty asked, "He met them 2 years before when he was only colleague boy."

"I don't know why either." I replied, "and today he had his arm hurt."

"um..."Yohei spoke again, "Do you think it would be good for us to follow him after school tomorrow?"

We looked at each others and nodded in agree.

¡@

--End of chapter 4-- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I hope you like this chapter. OK! I just put Rukawa into a family problem. Do you like this ideas?

Review please. 


	5. 5

**Friends**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the NON-YAOI HanaRu story. I am interesting in the two very different characters inside SD. One is fire and one is ice. Are their mind as same as their exterior showed?

* * *

Chapter 5

We followed Rukawa after basketball practice. He seemed walking absent-minded. Rukawa didn't play well in the practice today. 

"He doesn't look happy." Yohei suddenly said.

I looked at Yohei and Rukawa. His seemed exhausted when walking. 

"How can you know that?" Fatty asked.

"He looked exhausted from his back." Yohei, "Just like used off all his energy."

"Right. As before he didn't walk like this." Fatty added, "Head up and walk like a proud king."

"Yeap. Now, he seems lifeless." Yohei concluded.

_He seems lifeless_. "lifeless" that reminded me the chat with Yoshida. 

* * *

_//Flashback//_

_After practice, we went back to the changing room while Rukawa was still playing some extra at the court._

_"Help me, please." Yoshida suddenly shouted, "The glare from Rukawa's senpei is too scared.__ Those are absolutely cold as the Pole. Can I have another trainer?"_

_"Ha...ha..." I laughed, "You little thing scared of Rukawa? How come you scare a fox?"_

_"No, Hanamichi senpei." He said, "There is absolutely emotionless in his eyes. You cannot see anything, no angry, no happy, no annoy, no sad...absolutely nothing."_

_I stunned to that "absolutely nothing." but I tried to ease his feeling of that._

_"Ha...ha..." I acted again, "You really like the word 'absolutely'! You add it in every sentence. How can a people with absolutely nothing? He just wants to scare you to make you play harder."_

_"Maybe..." Yoshida nodded, "... I absolutely follow what he said to practice."_

_//End of Flashback//_

* * *

We Kept following Rukawa. He walked non-stopped for more than 20 minutes.

"They said Rukawa studies at Shohoku because the school is near his house." I said.

"I don't think it is near." Fatty said while panted lightly, "We're walking for 20 minutes and he seems not finishing his walk."

I looked at the sky, it was darkened because the sun was going to set.

"I wanted to rest at the park." Fatty said when we walking past the park.

"You got it." Yohei said.

We looked at him.

"Rukawa is going inside the park." He pointed to Rukawa.

We looked at Rukawa, he was now sitting on the bench looking the kid's playing. We carefully walked at the other side sitting behind a big tree spying Rukawa. He seemed looking the kid's playing but his eyes didn't focus. The sound of the kid's laughing and chatting surrounded the park. But Rukawa seemed to be surrounded by sullen air.

Finally, the kids were gone, the sun set, the sky was dark, the park was silence.

"How long does he want to just sit there doing nothing?" Fatty asked, "I am getting a bit cold and hungry now."

We looked at each other and looked back to Rukawa. He was still in the same posture. Yohei looked at me wondering what to do next.

"I go to talk to him." I said.

"Hana..." Yohei asked, "Are you sure this is the good time?"

"We have to do something." I said, "Maybe you guys go first."

They wondered.

"You know, that stubborn Kitsune might take a long time to convince." I added.

"No, we wait for you both." Yohei said.

"And dine together." Fatty grinned.

I nodded to my friends, then turned and headed toward to Rukawa.

I walked closer and closer but Rukawa seemed not notice my present. 

"Rukawa..." I said softly in order not to make him scared of the sudden sound.

But he didn't move an inch.

"Rukawa!" I spoke louder, "What are you doing here?"

He shocked, headed up, but muted.

"Rukawa..." I spoke again but softer, "What are you doing here?"

"Sakuragi?" He whispered while looking at me like a lost child.

"Yes, it's me." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He repeated softly.

I felt shock to his reaction. It didn't seem like his usual behaviour.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

But no reply.

¡@

--End of chapter 5-- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter would be in the view of Rukawa.

Review please. 


	6. 6

**Friends**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the NON-YAOI HanaRu story. I am interesting in the two very different characters inside SD. One is fire and one is ice. Are their mind as same as their exterior showed?

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone were gone now but I kept practicing. 

In the past, I always wanted someone waiting me at home. Now, mummy was back, but, everything just didn't like what I expected. I was scared to go home.

"Boy, it is time to go." The school keeper opened the gym door and said, "We have to carry out some maintenances in the gym. "

I nodded and went to take a shower before left.

_Well, the last cave lost. Where should I go now?_

I walked and walked. I didn't know where to go but I just wanted to escape from home as long as possible.

Suddenly, I was attracted by the kid's laughing. I looked up and saw some kids playing in the park. I walked inside and sat on the bench looking them playing happily.

_Kids are happy._ I thought. _If I were a kid..._

I shook. What if I were a kid? I didn't have any childhood life in my life. Otousan left us and Mum went to another man, who I called dad now. She left me and Yoko-chan with Obaasan. After Obaasan passed away, I became the responsible person to look after little Yoko-chan, my sister who was only 1 year younger than me and ... died last year.

_Yoko-chan..._

I felt helpless. I wanted to talk to someone but I didn't know who I can trust to. Ever though my parents didn't seem to be the one who can support me. Otousan left without leaving a word. And mum...I remembered when I still had mummy's number, I always wanted to talk to mummy about my problems and Yoko-san's problems, but she was always busy and ended my call minute later. But then, she moved and I hadn't got her number...while she hasn't contacted me since last month.

_If I couldn't speak to my parents, who can I speak to then? Maybe Obaasan...if she were still alive..._

While I was in my thought, suddenly someone called me.

I shocked and looked up. Only see a huge figure standing in front of me.

"Sakuragi?" I asked uncertainly only recognizing the red top.

_Why does he here?_

"Yes, it's me." he said, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" I repeated softly.

_I don't know. I just don't want to go home._

"Are you OK?" He asked.

_I hope I am._

We just sit there without talking. It seemed like we were back at the beach.

"Let's have dinner together." He said, "Yohei and the guys are waiting us."

I looked at him mutely.

"Come on." He said, "Whatever problem you have, you should have dinner and go home to rest."

I just wanted to stand up but then struggled again.

_home..._

"Rukawa?" He said worriedly.

Sighed.

I looked at Sakuragi. He seemed a happy man always. Everything around him seemed bright and happy. I...I always felt ashamed to stand near him. He is a man under the sun and I am a man in the shadow. During holiday, I tried to stand near the sun in order to share some warmth. However, in these days, I kept myself away from him because I didn't want to be reminded that I wasn't belonged to the sun. 

"Shadow would be more visible under the sun." I whispered.

"What? Rukawa, what did you say?" He asked softly.

I shook. But we were now both in the dark. I felt a bit comfortable.

"We worry about you." He said.

_They worried me?_

He seemed knowing my thoughts.

"Of course we do." He said, "We are friends, ain't we?"

"Friend?" I muttered uncertainly.

"Although we didn't like an ordinary friend." He grinned.

I muted.

"You helped me back to basketball and improved my skill ." He said, "Now, it's time for me to help you back."

I felt my heart softened.

_There is still someone who cares me._

"Should we dine together?" He said, "Yohei and the guys are badly hungry."

I nodded.

"Let's go." He shouted and waved to Yohei.

"Finished?" Yohei shouted while walking towards us with Takamiya, Noma and Okhusu.

"Rukawa." Takamiya said, "Next time, you can't be so slow. I am badly hungry. You see, my belly is smaller now."

They all laughed. 

I smiled.

_Friends._

¡@

--End of Chapter 6-- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I hope you like this chapter. Finally, fatty's and the guys' names appeared at the last chapter...^^

The story ended...unexpectedly. I really don't intend to end the story at this chapter. But when I keep writing, it seems too perfect to become the last chapter. 

Anyway, let see your comments to consider whether I should continue this or write a sequel or just end it. 

Review please. 


End file.
